


Wants and Needs

by Th3_Morrigan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, blowjob, doing it in the comm room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Morrigan/pseuds/Th3_Morrigan
Summary: Shepard is antsy and she wants Kaidan.





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to participate in KPW2018 but I missed it. Here it is anyway. My first ME fic and, look! It's smut!

"Lieutenant, a word," Shepard said curtly as she passed Kaidan in the mess hall.

Kaidan looked at Williams but the Chief shrugged, clueless as he was about why the Commander had suddenly wanted a word with him.

Shepard was already walking up the flight of steps leading to the deck so Kaidan had no choice but to follow her. He jogged to catch up.

He got no clue from her guarded facial expression, and her gait was one of purpose.  He surmised this had something to do with the last mission, but what?  Was something up?  Had they bunged something up? Had _he_ made a mistake?

His unease only mounted when he realized she was heading into the comm room.

She waited by the door for him to enter before pressing the console to shut and lock the door behind him.

Before he could even speak he felt himself being grabbed by his shirt from behind and slammed against the wall.  Then Shepard was on him, practically on top of him, so close he could smell the soap on her skin. 

"I'm so tired of you saying you're getting mixed signals from me." He looked her in the eye and he saw the need.  Her pupils were dilated and she was flushed.  It was enough to send a jolt straight to his cock and his hips jerked before he could stop himself.

That seemed to be enough encouragement Shepard needed before her lips descended upon his and she kissed him long and deep before pulling back.

"Kaidan, if this isn't what you want tell me now and I'll back off."

He just stared at her, bewildered.  This was just too good to be true. Here she was, the object of his recent fantasies, actually reciprocating, asking him if he wanted this. He had pictured her in his dreams so many nights now, jerking off to the mental image of her naked before him, and now here she actually was throwing herself at him. How could he not fucking want this?

He wanted to say so many things right now but all his mind could come up with were expletives because it was difficult to form coherent thoughts when the Commander was rubbing herself on his hard-on. He swallowed, and tried with all his might to find the right thing to say.

Apparently his answer did not come fast enough for her and she took his silence as rejection.  She sighed and started to push away from him. "Okay, I understand-"

Kaidan panicked and automatically reached for her hips and pulled her back to him, her crotch landing straight on his hard cock.

Shepard looked him in the eye, waiting.

"What do you think, Commnder?"

"I need to hear you say it.  I can’t stand all this battlefield flirting anymore."

"I think it's safe to say I want you just as bad," he said as he let his hands slip from her waist to her bottom, pulling her closer still, making sure she felt him. "But what about the regs-"

"Fuck the regs," she said running her hands down his torso, making his muscles ripple under his shirt. She grabbed a fistful of it and pulled him to her for another kiss.

"Shepard," he said when they broke the kiss. "I want this but is this really the place?"

"I'm in private conference with my lieutenant for confidential tactical discussions.  The comms are shut. We have about fifteen minutes before Joker thinks it's polite to interrupt. Unless you'd rather wait till shore leave... in about three months or so?"

It was hard for Kaidan to think straight.  He really wanted to fuck her right here, right now up against the wall of the comm room, but the thought of breaking regs was constantly at the back of his mind.  "I don't want you to get in trouble on account of me," he said, stroking her cheek. 

And it was true.  Shepard hit him hard.  This was not just some passing fancy for him and he wanted to do this right.

She softened at his concern, nuzzling the hand that was stroking her cheek. "You are going to be the death of me, Alenko. Why do you have to be so sweet?"

Kaidan cupped her face with both hands.  "Because I care about you, and I don't want you - us - to get in trouble because of it."

Shepard chuckled. "I'm glad you feel the same, but if I wanted to be reckless I'd have jumped you right on the mess table." Her hands wandered down toward the waistband of his pants. "Let's not let all my planning and this-" she said, cupping his erection for emphasis, "-go to waste."

And that was good enough for Kaidan. 

That and the fact that Shepard had gone down on her knees in front of him and was unzipping his pants was enough to drown out the thought of regs and rules and, _oh god_ they could court-martial his ass because Shepard was fucking him with her mouth right now and _it was good_.

It had been too long since he had done this with anyone. He was trying hard not to just grab her head and fuck her face. He was fighting to keep whatever wits of his he could hang on to and just enjoy the moment. He let her lead, let her go her own pace as she slowly took more and more of him in with every bob of her head.

Finally he could stand it no longer. He pulled her to her feet and in one swift movement had her pinned to the wall.

"My turn," he said while he worked getting her pants off.  He planned to go down on her much the same way she did on him moments before.

He ran his fingers through her folds and she let out a moan of delight. He wasn't really surprised to find her soaking wet but it really turned him on to think she had been pining just as much as he had. He nudged her legs wider and she readily obliged. Kaidan then went to work, eating Shepard out until she was a withering, quivering mess above him.

"Please, Kaiden, I _need_ it," she moaned.

Kaiden stood, pinning her to the wall with his body "What do you need, Shepard? Tell me." One of his hands held his cock and he was teasing it against her wet entrance.

She clawed at his shoulders while she thrust her hips toward his cock but Kaidan pulled away just enough to tease her. She let out a frustrated growl. "I need you inside me. I need to feel you. I… _I need you to fuck me_."

That was the last straw.  Hearing Shepard talk like that was enough to dissolve what little self-control he had left.  He grabbed her thigh, lifter up to his hip, lined himself up with her and in one hard thrust penetrated her to the core.

Shepard gasped and clung to him, nails digging into his shoulders and back as Kaidan continued on his unrelenting pace. He was thrusting her hard and deep and she was enjoying every bit of it, moving her hips in time with his to push him even deeper inside her.

Their need rose fast and before they knew it they were on the verge of orgasm.  A few more thrusts of Kaidan's cock sent Shepard over first.  Watching her come was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen.  She threw her head back as she pressed her core to him, her vaginal muscles squeezing him in pulses as she rode her orgasm. He was vaguely aware that she was saying his name over and over like a mantra.

Not being able to hold it any longer he came a few moments later, letting his orgasm wash over him in waves.  Shepard was still pulsing around him as he thrust deeper, deeper, on and on until it was over.

They stayed that way for a while, Kaidan holding Shepard up and against the wall, and Shepard clinging on, arms wrapped around him.  They were staring into each other's eyes.

"This is it then?" Kaidan asked.

"What is 'it'?"

"You.  Me." He kissed her gently on the lilps.  "Us."

Shepard straightened in his grasp. "I don’t know Kaidan," she said, a devilish smile on her lips. "I think I'm going to need a lot more convincing."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://th3morrigan.tumblr.com/) Come say hi


End file.
